


Home is in Her Eyes

by Fanfictionisthegame



Series: Desires of the Heart [5]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: Junior year has begun and it's time to navigate through their lives yet again!
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: Desires of the Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174613
Comments: 39
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I finished this chapter and it honestly took me two days to write because I had writer's block. I told you at the end of the last part that this one was probably going to be shorter and then the first chapter ended up being almost 4,000 words. So we'll see how this goes!

“So, we’re keeping the porn house, right?” Dot asked.

“I know Toni and I are down. What about the rest of you?” Shelby answered.

“Leah and I are good, we love living with you insane people. I’m sure there are more sex tapes to sniff out around here.” Fatin said with a laugh.

“Oh god, uh yeah, Nora and I are staying, though I’m not exactly sure why we stick around you weirdos.” Rachel answered and everyone turned to Marty.

“Oh yeah, like I would miss out on living with you guys.” Marty answered with a laugh.

“Perfect, I’ll let the landlord know.” Dot answered with a smile.

“You two lovebirds sure you want to live in this frat house still? I mean you are engaged.” Nora asked.

“Nah, who knows what’s gonna happen after graduation or where we’ll all end up. I’d rather get to hang out with you guys as much as I can before we may leave.” Toni said with a shrug.

“It’s settled then! We all stay for another two years!” Dot said with a smile.

The girls sit in the living room together, watching Disney Movies at Shelby’s request. She knew Toni wasn’t going to say no to her, anything she wanted, Toni would give to her. Shelby was currently tucked into Toni’s side while they watched  _ Oliver and Company _ . This was their fifth movie of the night and almost everyone else had retired to their rooms. Leah had fallen asleep on Fatin so they were still down there with Toni and Shelby.

“Hey, guys.” Fatin whispers.

“What’s up, Fatin?” Toni asks.

“I’m uh, I’m going to ask Leah to marry me.” Fatin says and Shelby sits up because now she is fully listening.

“Shit, seriously dude?” Toni asks.

“How are you going to do it?  _ When _ are you going to do it?” Shelby asked, getting excited.

“I… I don’t know. That’s why I’m talking to you guys… I have the ring, it’s upstairs, I’m hiding it. But I want to do it soon.” Fatin explains.

“Okay, so like do you know when, soon? Like is there a special event you’d be wanting to do it during?” Shelby asked.

“Uh, well, I mean, you guys know our anniversary is in like November. I could wait until then, but that’s like three months away and she’s going to know something’s up with me. I’m a terrible liar when it comes to her.” Fatin rambles out.

“Soooo maybe you can do it after Toni gets her new ring?” Shelby suggests.

“My new what?” Toni asks in confusion.

“Your National Championship ring, dummy. You could make the connection that Toni’s got a new ring and speaking of rings, there’s your open opportunity.” Shelby said with a smile.

“Well damn, Goodkind, I’m a little surprised you didn’t beat that one to the proposal.” Fatin answered with a smile.

“Well, what can I say? She’s quick. But speaking about new hardware being acquired, Toni, Momma says that you are hoarding all the space at home with your trophies.” Shelby said with a smile, knowing her mom was actually proud of Toni.

“Sure, I’ll tell the NCAA to just stop recognizing my talent.” Toni answered with a laugh.

“Anyways, the ring thing is what, next week?” Fatin asks.

“Yeah, next Saturday.” Toni answered with a nod.

“Okay, I can do that. This can work.” Fatin said, nodding to herself.

Shelby’s known Fatin for a while now and this is probably the first time she seems like she might throw up about something. Apparently, Toni noticed too and she got up to grab Fatin a cupcake. Shelby wasn’t sure that food could help the situation but she knew that Toni’s go-to, was food when she was feeling off.

Later in the week, Shelby was sitting in her Women of Poetry class when she got a phone call from Toni. Toni knew she was in class, so it was weird for her to be calling right now. She let the call go to voicemail, thinking that if it was important, she would call again. When she didn’t, Shelby just let figured it was an accident and she hadn’t meant to call her. Until Fatin was blowing up her phone. She had over twenty texts from Fatin within a minute. Now she was starting to wonder if maybe Leah had found the ring and both Toni and Fatin were freaking out. She only had fifteen minutes in class, she figured they could wait until she was done with class.

Once class was over, she checked her phone and she now had over a hundred texts from Fatin and she didn’t have any other calls from Toni. She sighed and opened her texts from Fatin and proceeded to scroll to the top. When she read the first message, her heart dropped. Toni was hurt. Not hurt like she’d been hurt before, she was hurt, badly. Bad enough that Fatin had left her over a hundred texts. Shelby pushes through her initial shock and calls Fatin.

“Jesus fuck Shelby, it took you fucking long enough! Where were you?!” Fatin asks in a panic.

“I- I was in class, what happened? Is she okay? God, that’s stupid to ask. What happened to her? Where is she?!” Shelby rushed out.

“Fuck, Shelby, I’m sorry, she was, they were doing their practices before the season starts, you know, their team bonding shit, one of the freshmen, they… She tried to show that she wasn’t just a freshman, that she could take on Toni the superstar and Toni landed wrong… She said she felt a pop, Shelbs, it’s bad… The girls said she was screaming when she hit the floor… They tried to call you, but you didn’t answer, and they called me. We’re her emergency contacts I guess. They’re bringing her to Ronald Reagan now. Please, just get in your car and meet us there.” Fatin says.

“I’m on my way. Jesus, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Shelby said as she ran to her car. She had two more classes that day but she didn’t care.

She broke about six laws getting to the hospital and she didn’t care. The only thing her mind was telling her was that Toni was hurt and she needed her. She ran to the front desk as soon as she got there and immediately asked where Toni was. She had to lie and say she was her wife, but she needed to know what was going on. The nurse told her that Toni was already in surgery. They had brought her in quick enough that they could get the films done. Shelby’s heard dropped when she heard the nurse say that Toni tore her ACL. Shelby knew that meant Toni was out for the season and she wanted to kill the freshman that hurt Toni. 

Toni not playing for a year wasn’t something Shelby would complain about, she loved getting to spend as much time with Toni as she could, but the fact that this could jeopardize Toni’s career and their future together. Shelby heard Fatin say her name and she turned to find her running towards her.

“Shelbs, they wouldn’t tell me exactly what it was, just that she needed surgery and to tell them if she had any known allergies. I said she didn’t that I know of. But they wouldn’t tell me what she needed the surgery for.” Fatin rushed out as she hugged Shelby.

“She tore her ACL, Fatin. This season is shot. There’s no way for her to get better in time to play even in March. She’s… I love her so much but she is going to be a nightmare. She’s going to be angry at the world and she’s going to feel like she let the team down.” Shelby said quietly.

“Fucking  _ fuck. _ Okay.  _ Fuck.  _ I swear to god, I will end that tall bitch the next time I see her _. _ Did you call the girls on your way here?” Fatin asked, leading Shelby to the waiting room.

“No, I hadn’t even thought of anything but making sure to get here.” Shelby said.

“Okay, I’m going to call Leah and make sure she gets here and tells the other girls. I don’t know if any of the girls at the practice did it, but you need to call Coach Close and fill her in.” Fatin tells her.

“Fuck, okay. She’s going to be pissed.” Shelby says, shaking her head.

Fatin goes to call Leah and leaves Shelby alone to talk to Coach Close.

“Hello, this is Coach Close.” Coach said as she answered her phone.

“Coach, it’s Shelby. Something happened to Toni at their team practice today. I haven’t been able to talk to her directly, but from what I’ve been told, one of the freshmen tried to contest her layup and knocked into her and she landed wrong. I’m at Ronald Reagan right now, they took her in for surgery, she tore her ACL. It’s not good. She’s done for the season.” Shelby rambled out.

“Jesus Christ. Do you know who did it?” Coach Close asked.

“No, I was just told it was a freshman who was trying to prove herself. Fatin mentioned something about her being tall. But that doesn’t really narrow it down to anyone else.” Shelby said.

“Okay, Shelby, I want you to promise to call me as soon as she’s out. Make sure you call your mom and tell her what’s going on.” Coach Close says.

“I will. She’s going to be okay though, Coach.” Shelby tries to reassure her.

“I know she will. It’s Toni. I’m just worried about the fact that she won’t be able to play for a year.” Coach Close said.

“Me too. But I’ll let you go so I can call Momma.” Shelby says and hangs up the phone and calls her Momma.

It takes three rings and then her Momma is answering the phone.

“Shelbs, baby, how’s it gonig?” Momma asks.

“Uh not too good Momma. It’s Toni. She tore her ACL.” Shelby said quietly.

“What? How did that happen?!” Momma asks, her voice rising.

“I guess a freshman tried to show that she wasn’t just some freshman and she ended up landing wrong and it just snapped. Momma, it’s bad, she’s in surgery right now.” Shelby explains.

“Good lord, if you need me to come down there, you say the world Shelbs. I will pick up and bring the twins down there.” Momma said.

“I know Momma, I know you would. I don’t know if you need to do that yet though. I will for sure let you know if you need to do that, but we just don’t know yet.” Shleby said.

“Okay, but I expect updates as you get them. That’s your wife but that’s one of my babies Shelbs.” Momma says and Shelby can tell she’s close to tears.

“I know Momma, I know. I’ll keep you in the loop. I love you.” Shelby promised.

“I love you too Shelbs, and Toni too.” Momma said before hanging up. 

It wasn’t too long before the rest of the girls showed up to sit with Shelby and Fatin. A nurse comes to talk to Shelby after about an hour of them being there and tells her that Toni was out of surgery. She walked Shelby back to Toni’s room and had a doctor come in and explain everything that would need to be done in the following months and when to start physical therapy. Thankfully, Toni could get her physical therapy through the school.

It takes Toni an hour to wake up from her surgery, but when she comes to, she is loopy as can be. Her face lights up when she sees Shelby walk into the room and Shelby can’t help but meet her smile.

“Hey there.” Shelby said with a smile.

“Shelbs, have you ever done drugs and not told me about it? Because if all drugs feel like this, wow, what a life, you know? I can’t feel my feet!” Toni said, looking down her body to see if she still had them or not.

“I have not tried them, and I hope I’m never in a position to be as pumped full of them as you seem to be.” Shelby said with a small laugh.

“How did you get here? The girls said you didn’t answer your phone.” Toni said with a pout.

“I was in class baby. I thought you had called me on accident and when you didn’t call again, that’s what I assumed it was. I’m sorry baby. As soon as I got out of class, I rushed over here. Fatin and the rest of the girls are here though. Do you want me to go get them while we wait for you to be able to feel your feet?” Shelby asked her.

“Yeah, but can you leave your phone so I can call Coach?” Toni asks.

“Sure baby. I called her to let her know what had happened already, she just wants an update about how you’re doing, okay?” Shelby asks, getting up and handing her the phone.

“Okie dokie.” Toni said with a smile.

Shelby knew that she needed to be fast because the last time Toni was on pain meds, she had been willing to tell everyone anything they wanted from her. She quickly gathered the girls and walked back to Toni’s room to hear her talking to Coach Close.

“Coach, I know drugs are bad but these ones? They’re good. Still not sure I have feets. Shelby says they’re there though.” Toni rambled.

“I’m sure Shelby wouldn’t lie to you about you feet, kiddo. I’m glad you’re not in any pain. We’re going to miss you this season though.” Coach Close said with a sigh.

“But next season I’m kicking NCAA ass.” Toni stated with confidence.

“You better, you have to make up for missing this season. But I’ll let you get some rest, I’ll reach out to you to get you set up for physical therapy with Courtney when you’re ready. In the meantime, you listen to Shelby, do you hear me?” Coach Close said sternly.

“Yes ma’am. Shelby likes to be in charge.” Toni said with a giggle and Shelby just sighed.

“Right, get better kiddo.” Coach Close said before she hung up.

Shelby walked into the room and shook her head at Toni. The rest of the girls walked in and the first thing Fatin did was hit Toni on the shoulder, only to be quickly swatted away by Toni, much like a five-year-old would do.

“Fuck was that for,  _ Fatin _ ?” Toni asks, crossing her arms.

“You scared me, dude!” Fatin defended.

“Not like I  _ tried _ to break myself.” Toni said with an eye roll.

“Whatever, for your attitude, you have to call Momma Goodkind.” Fatin said, a smirk on her face.

“Nuh-uh Fatin, you’re not the boss of me! Shelbs, tell her. She’s not the boss of me.” Toni demanded, her eyebrows knit together in a frown.

“Uh actually, baby? Momma would love to hear from you. She knows what happened and she wants to make sure you’re okay.” Shelby said, a small smile on her face when Toni just groaned.

Shelby convinced her to call Momma and was thanking everything she could that Toni didn’t make any unfortunate comments.

“So, Toni, on a scale of one to ten, how high are you right now?” Dot asked.

“Probably like eighty.” Toni answered with a shrug.

“Okay, can you feel your feet yet?” Rachel asked with a laugh.

“Kinda.” Toni said, looking at Shelby who was just laughing at the entire interaction.

“Let’s get you home. I’ll stop at the pharmacy to fill your prescription on the way.” Shelby said, rolling her eyes at Toni’s suggestive eyebrows.

Getting Toni home was proving to be difficult. She couldn’t bend her leg and she needed to be on crutches, so getting her in the car was an experience all in itself. She finally manages to get Toni home and into bed. 

“Hey, can we wedding plan a little?” Toni asks.

“Uh, sure baby. What part do you want to plan?” Shelby asks, thrown off that Toni wants to do that right now.

“The colors?” Toni asked with a shrug.

“Sure thing beautiful. Were there any colors you were thinking of?” Shelby asks.

“Uh, I only have one, really… Burgundy?” Toni asks cautiously.

“I actually love that idea baby. Let’s write it down. Okay?” Shelby said as she kissed Toni’s cheek and earned a smile.

——————————————————————————————

Toni is aware that Shelby’s birthday was in two days. Her twenty-first birthday. She also knew she couldn’t drink because of her pain meds, so someone was going to need to watch Shelby if she wanted to go out to the clubs. Toni was the baby of the group and she was annoyed that her birthday didn’t come until the end of March. Everyone was turning twenty-one before the year ended and then there was Toni.

Toni had gotten better at using her crutches but she wasn’t good enough to go out to a club or a bar. She loved celebrating Shelby’s birthday with her, but she knew that this might be a year where she’s not able to celebrate with her. She doesn’t want to keep her from having a fun time, so she has no plans on even asking Shelby what she’s going to do. 

Toni wakes up the morning of Shelby’s birthday to kisses being pressed to her face. She starts to smile as she opens her eyes and is met with Shelby’s green ones. 

“Hey, there birthday girl.” Toni said with a smile.

“Hi.” Shelby practically whispered back.

“You’re up pretty early Miss Goodkind.” Toni teases her.

“Hey, that’s future Mrs. Shalifoe to you.” Shelby said with a stern look on her face.

“Oh, is it now? I didn’t know you’d decided on that?” Toni said, amused by the sternness that Shelby had chosen to use.

“Is… Is that okay?” Shelby asks softly.

“Love, of course, it’s okay. But, today is your birthday, so, do you want to do me a favor?” Toni asks.

“You want me to do  _ you _ a favor on  _ my  _ birthday?” Shelby asks, clearly amused.

“Mhm.” Toni answers with a nod.

“Okay, what favor can I do for you?” Shelby asks, kissing Toni on her nose.

“Sit on my face.” Toni demanded.

“Are… Are you topping from the bottom right now?” Shelby asked, surprised at Toni’s tone.

“I am. Now, be a good girl and sit on my face.” Toni commanded, not missing the whimper that escaped Shelby.

“Fuck, okay, okay, yes ma’am.” Shelby said as she got herself situated over Toni’s face.

“That’s my girl.” Toni said with a smirk on her face.

Toni was aware of the fact that they hadn’t been able to have sex pretty much since she got hurt, but this was Shelby’s birthday and birthday sex was the only way to start the day. She watched as Shelby lowered herself down over Toni’s face. They’d done this only a couple of times before and she knew how much Shelby could handle before she was ready to rip their headboard off.

Toni started slowly, running her tongue over Shelby’s clit, circling it slowly. Knowing that the lighter she is, the more turned on Shelby would be. She was hearing Shelby’s muffled moans from above and she knew she was trying her best to not rock down into Toni’s face too roughly. Toni slid her tongue as far into Shelby as she could get it, as she pulled her hips down against her face. Shelby’s muffled moans grew louder and Toni knew that if anyone was still home, they were going to hear her. Toni decided to quicken her pace and bring Shelby to the edge. She knew she was close, and she knew she could easily send her over the edge, but she slowed her movements again and heard a groan coming from Shelby.

Toni kept her movements light and slow to work Shelby down again and then sped right back up to send her over the edge. Toni’s face was quickly covered, not that she minded, it was her favorite part about having Shelby sit on her face. Toni helped Shelby come down from her high and let her regain her bearings before trying to move off of Toni.

“Happy freaking birthday to me.” Shelby breathes out.

“Yeah, that is a nice way to start the day.” Toni said with a chuckle.

“Here I was thinking that you would save that for tonight.” Shelby said with a smile.

“Well, I didn’t know what your plans were and I didn’t want to get in the way if you were going out, so I just, I dunno, I didn’t want to make you feel guilty about going out for your birthday.” Toni explained quietly.

“Baby, I plan on spending my birthday at home with you. Hopefully doing a lot more of that.” Shelby said with a laugh.

“Really?” Toni asks.

“Of course. Dufus. You really thought I wouldn’t want to spend my birthday with you?” Shelby asks.

“I don’t know, I just didn’t want to take away from your fun.” Toni mumbled.

“You know, Toni I think you might be sick, and as your roommate, I probably came down with something too. Maybe we should stay in bed all day long.” Shelby said, a smile on her face.

“Oh? I’m your ‘roommate’ now?” Toni asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Shut  _ up _ . Do you want to stay in bed with me all day and have amazing sex or do you want to go to class?” Shelby asked, rolling her eyes.

Toni doesn’t answer but grabs her phone instead. She can feel Shelby’s eyes on her and she knows she’s trying to figure her out and see what her choice is. Toni chooses to remain quiet as she types away on her phone and Shelby is sighing and rolling out of bed.

“Where are you going? Did I just email my teachers that I was feeling sick for nothing?” Toni asked with a smirk.

“You ass. You didn’t tell meeee.” Shelby whined.

“You sure you’re twenty-one? Seem more like a child to me with all that whining I hear.” Toni teased.

“Oh, well then, by all means Toni, turn them into different whines.” Shelby practically purrs at her and she is not one to deny the birthday girl what she wants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Leatin proposal and smut :)

_ To say that Fatin’s heart was racing would be an understatement. Just two days ago, Toni had been on the wrong end of a play at practice and tore her ACL. She was supposed to accept her National Championship ring today and now she was going to have to tell the UCLA sports world that she would be out for the season. Another thing Fatin wasn’t looking forward to. Toni would be unbearable while she was healing. She’s known Toni long enough to know that she makes the worst patient out of all of the girls. _

_ The plan was to go to Toni’s ring ceremony and then come home and propose to Leah. Toni, being the secret romantic that she was, informed Fatin that if things go well, she’d booked them a hotel suite so they could have some alone time, and if they went poorly, Fatin had somewhere else she could stay. _

_ To say that the ring ceremony was depressing was an understatement. As soon as the stadium saw Toni on crutches, there was a collective gasp. One look at Shelby could tell you that she was seconds from crying while Toni explained that she wouldn’t be playing that season. The football game was stupid, just a bunch of guys hurling themselves into each other over a ball. Fatin hated coming to the games and the only reason she was even here was to support Toni. By the end of the game, Fatin doesn’t know if they won or they lost, all she knows is that it’s almost time for her to propose.  _

_ There haven’t been many things that make Fatin nervous, but this was one of those things. Leah could tell her no and she could break her heart into a million pieces. They’d been together for only a day longer than Shelby and Toni so they were more than due to take the next step of their relationship. Fatin had already called and secured permission from Leah’s parents, even though it was a completely barbaric thing to do, she knew that it would mean a lot to Leah. There were so many things racing through her head, the main one being that she was trying to remember everything she wanted to say when she asked Leah. She had planned out an entire speech. It was perfect. But now? None of it was in her head. She spent so many hours memorizing what she wanted to say, just for it to abandon her in her time of need. _

_ The drive back to the house seemed to go by a lot faster, and maybe that’s just because Fatin’s heart was racing so hard she was sure it would come out of her chest if it had the opportunity. She was being quiet and she knew that wasn’t normal, she just couldn’t get her heart or her breathing to calm down. Her nerves were firing on all cylinders and she wishes they’d stop. _

_ Once they get to the house, she can feel Leah’s eyes on her but she doesn’t look at her and gets out of the car. She hears Leah sigh and speed up her pace so she can catch up with her. _

_ “Hey, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Leah asks, her eyes searching Fatin’s. _

_ “Nothing babe, I’m good. Let’s go in and celebrate with the rest of the girls.” Fatin says, putting a smile on her face. _

_ Leah doesn’t believe her and she knows that, but she needed them to be inside so they could talk about rings and she could segue into the proposal. The girls are all sitting in the living room talking happily about Toni and how they’re so proud of her when she and Leah join them. _

_ “So, Toni, three rings in two years. How does that feel?” Rachel asked. _

_ “Uh three?” Toni asked, her face filled with confusion. _

_ “Yeah, the two National Championship rings and then your forever ring with Shelbs.” Nora answered. _

_ “Ohhh, uh, obviously the one with Shelbs is the one I care about the most. Like the other two are cool but this is the only one I actually need.” Toni answered with a smile. _

_ “Well, at least you got a ring.” Fatin hears Leah mumble and she shakes her head. _

_ “So, Fatin, what do you think of Toni’s new ring?” Shelby asked, trying to give the opportunity for Fatin to propose. _

_ “It’s pretty cool, I’ve definitely seen better though.” Fatin says with a laugh. _

_ “Really? Care to elaborate?” Toni asks, raising her eyebrows and leaning back on the couch. _

_ “Oh, right, yeah, actually. So, you guys know that like, I met this girl that’s basically allergic to confrontation? She ended up becoming the most important thing in my world. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t feel lucky to wake up with her in the morning, even if she’s stuck to me like static cling wrap. She gets me, you know? So I called her parents up last night and I asked them what they would think about me asking their daughter to marry me, and they said they would love to have me in the family. So, now that that’s all out of the way, Leah, I have loved you for so long, there’s not a day that goes by that I’m not thinking about our futures together. I want to spend my life making you as happy as you make me, because you make me feel like no other emotions are available to me. Like happiness is the only thing that exists. Will you please, marry me and become my wife?” Fatin asks as she pulls out the ring box and gets down on one knee. _

_ “Holy fucking shit.” Dot whispers and Fatin can hear Toni shushing her. _

_ “ _ **_This_ ** _ is why you were acting so weird today? Jesus Christ Fatin, I thought you were going to break up with me!” Leah said, tears falling down her face. _

_ “Fatin, I fucking told you not to be weird about it!” Toni scolds her and she can feel her face heating up. _

_ “I’m sorry! I got anxious! Wait, you didn’t answer me. Will you?” Fatin asks, her voice cracking. _

_ “Oh my god, yes, you idiot.” Leah says, rolling her eyes. _

_ “Wait, she said- Guys! She said  _ **_yes_ ** _!” Fatin almost yells. _

_ “We heard her, now are you going to kiss her?” Toni asks and Fatin almost smacks herself in the head. _

_ She rolls her eyes at herself and pulls Leah in for a blistering kiss. Now she knows why Toni had suggested the hotel, this feeling was unlike any other feeling. This was happiness amplified. When a small moan came from Leah’s throat, Fatin pulled back, knowing the girls would thank her for doing so later. _

_ “Okay, we are going to run upstairs and then we are going to leave. No one miss us too much.” Fatin said, grabbing Leah’s hand. _

_ “Wait, we’re what?” Leah asked. _

_ “We have a hotel suite waiting for us, my shit is already there, we just need to throw some stuff together for you. Let’s get a move on Rilke!” Fatin said as she pulled Leah with her. _

_ They quickly threw a bag together for Leah and were out the door.  _

_ “So this is why you were acting all weird about marriage a couple days ago?” Leah asks with a laugh. _

_ “Uh, yeah.” Fatin answers, knowing she was dumb to get anxious and make Leah worry. _

_ “And Toni and Shelby? They knew?” Leah asks. _

_ “You remember movie night? You fell asleep and I talked to them about it. They’re the ones that came up with the idea to do it today.” Fatin answers, her cheeks heating up. _

_ “I’m gonna have to thank them someday.” Leah answers. _

_ “Well, Toni’s the one who booked us this suite, so I think we both are going to owe them a ‘thank you’ at some point.” Fatin answered with a small laugh. _

_ The drive to the hotel isn’t too long, though Fatin considers breaking most traffic laws to get there. Once they’re there, they head up to their room and Leah is giggling the entire way. The giggling however, comes to an abrupt stop when they get into the elevator and Fatin pins her to the wall. There’s nothing more that brings her joy than to hear the whimper come from Leah as she watches her eyes darken. She’s swiftly kissing and nipping at Leah’s neck like a horny teenage boy and she doesn’t find it in herself to care. _

_ She feels Leah’s hands trying to gain control of the situation and just grabs them to pin them above her head. Fatin’s aware of the fact that they’re in an elevator, so she keeps listening for the noise to indicate that it may be coming to a stop. She knows Leah is a mess, she can feel it in the way she’s kissing her. That’s exactly what she wants. As she bites down on Leah’s lower lip, she hears the ding of the elevator and pulls back from where Leah is. Earning herself a groan of protest. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed Leah’s hand to drag her to the room. _

_ As soon as they get to the room, Fatin has Leah pinned to the wall, resuming their position from the elevator. Leah was wiggling under her and Fatin was just smiling down at her. She stepped forward and pinned Leah’s hips to the wall with hers. _

_ “Fatin…” Leah whined. _

_ “What baby? What do you want?” Fatin asks. _

_ “Stop teasing me…” Leah almost whispered. _

_ “I’m sorry, did you say something?” Fatin asked, getting closer to Leah’s ear. _

_ “Fatin… Please…” Leah pleaded. _

_ “Please what?” Fatin demands. _

_ “Touch me.” Leah whined. _

_ “I  _ **_am_ ** _ touching you.” Fatin said as her hand came up to Leah’s neck. _

_ “Jesus Christ, Fatin, fuck me. Please.” Leah begged. _

_ “That’s more like it.” Fatin answered with a smirk. _

_ Fatin roughly grabbed Leah and pushed her to the bed. She started to pull her clothes off before she started on Leah’s. Leah was always down to do whatever with Fatin and she loved that. She got Leah’s pants off and climbed on the bed to get rid of her shirt. When Leah leaned up to kiss her, she pushed her shoulder back down to keep her flat on the bed. She loved when Leah tried to gain some control when they’re having sex.  _

_ “I want you to beg for me to do what you want me to do. Tell me what you want, and beg for it.” Fatin demanded. _

_ “Fuck, Fatin.” Leah whined. _

_ “You’re gonna need to be more specific than that, babygirl.” Fatin purred. _

_ “Ugh, oh my god. Please touch me…” Leah begged. _

_ “Touch you? I am touching you.” Fatin said with a smile, kissing Leah’s neck. _

_ “Fatin. Fuck me, now.” Leah tried her best to demand. _

_ Fatin just smiled and wrapped her hand around Leah’s neck and slid her hand teasingly down Leah’s body. Letting her nails drag across Leah’s skin, getting the moans she wanted to hear. She slid her hand into Leah’s underwear and smirked when she felt how wet she was already. She slowly started to rub tight circles on her clit, loving the way Leah’s hips kept rising from the bed. _

_ She slowly dipped her fingers into Leah and smiled at the whimper that escaped the back of Leah’s throat. She decided to give Leah what she was asking for and slid her fingers into her. The way that Leah’s hips came up to meet her fingers almost made Fatin laugh. But she also thought that it was the hottest thing in the world. She had to hold Leah’s hips down to the bed to keep her from reaching her orgasm too quickly. Fatin was slowly working her fingers inside Leah, making sure to curl them at the right times, and she could feel Leah’s body getting closer and closer. _

_ She made sure to tighten her grip on Leah’s neck while she continued to pump her fingers and Leah was cumming instantly. She slowly brought her down before flipping her on to her stomach. _

_ “On your knees.” Fatin commanded and Leah did as she was told right away. _

_ Fatin reached down and grabbed the strap-on from her bag and slipped it on. She grabbed Leah’s hips and slowly slid the dildo into her. She was met with a low moan and Leah’s hips rocked back into her. Fatin had intended on teasing her longer, but from that moan, she didn’t have the willpower to keep teasing her right now. _

_ Fatin rocked into her until Leah was letting out a broken moan of ecstasy and collapsing forward on the bed. Her breathing was not under control and Fatin loved it. She slowly slid the dildo out and laid down next to Leah on the bed.  _

_ “Jesus Christ, Fatin.” Leah breathed out. _

_ “Yeah?” Fatin asked with a smile. _

_ “Oh, definitely.” Leah chuckled out. _

_ “Good, because I’m not done with you.” Fatin said with a smirk. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter but I hope you guys like it!

“Hey babe, Trevor called and said his first basketball game that he gets to start is going to be on Friday. What do you think about us going back to Dallas to watch?” Toni asks.

“Really?” Shelby asked, surprise in her voice.

“I mean, UCLA has an away game on Friday so I won’t need to go with. Why not go see little dude start his first game?” Toni says with a smile.

“Okay baby, we can do that.” Shelby answers, matching Toni’s smile.

Toni just smiles and goes back to her homework. She knew Shelby would be excited to see her family again and to see Trevor play for the first time. If she was being honest, she also wanted to see the Goodkind family. It was only the beginning of November, so they wouldn’t be going back for a couple weeks.

Friday approaches quickly and she and Shelby are getting on a plane to fly back to Dallas. It was hard to travel when you have an injured knee. Toni had to keep her leg straight because bending it was still painful. She was able to walk, but it was still nothing comfortable like she was used to. Physical therapy was kicking Toni’s ass every time she went but she knew she needed to go. The flight from Los Angeles is three hours long and Toni had an idea. Shelby had brought a blanket with them because she knew Dallas was going to be colder than Los Angeles was, and she currently had it resting on her lap.

Shelby loved to fly wearing sweatpants because she was the most comfortable in them than in anything else. Which made what Toni wanted to do, much easier. She slid her hand into Shelby’s lap and she could feel Shelby’s eyes on her. She pulls the blanket over to cover her lap as well. She smiled when Shelby raised her eyebrows at her again. Toni slid her hand into Shelby’s sweatpants and she smiled even more at the way Shelby’s breath hitched.

Toni was slowly rubbing circles on Shelby’s clit and working her up. Shelby pulled her sweatshirt hood up and over her face so no one could guess what was happening with them. Toni can hardly contain her smile when she hears Shelby release a shaky breath. She put more pressure against Shelby’s clit and Shelby’s head drops back against the headrest.

“Please, Toni.” Shelby hissed out.

Toni knew that Shelby couldn’t see her but she nodded anyway. She pulled her hand up and slid it into Shelby’s underwear. Toni had to bite back a moan when she felt just how wet Shelby was for her. She quickly slipped her fingers into Shelby and delighted in the sharp breath she heard Shelby take in. She started to pump in and out of Shelby until she could feel her body shaking, doing her best to hold in her moans. Toni could feel her body working towards an orgasm quickly. She assumes it’s probably because they’re in public and this is more of a high risk situation. Shelby was cumming against her fingers quickly, her breathing now rapid. 

Once she had come down from her orgasm, Shelby pulled her hood off of her face and looked over at Toni.

“Jesus babe…” Shelby breathed out.

“Was that- That was okay, right?” Toni asked, meeting her eyes.

“God, yes. I… We’ve never done that before and I would absolutely love to do it again.” Shelby said with a small laugh.

“Really?” Toni asked.

“Absolutely, it was so hot.” Shelby answered with a smile.

The rest of the flight was talking about Trevor and the excitement over him getting to start his first game. Toni was probably more excited about the situation than Shelby was but she knew that Shelby would be there to support him, just like she supported her.

Once they landed in Dallas, they noticed that the game would be starting soon so they took an uber straight to the school. They were quickly able to find Jobeth in the stands and went to sit with her.

“Toni, nice to see you able to walk.” Jobeth said with a smile.

“Getting better every day Jobeth.” Toni answers, matching her smile.

“Shelbs, I’m so glad you guys were able to come watch him. He was so excited when Toni told him you would be here.” Jobeth said, hugging Shelby.

“Well, you know this one. She’s been driving us nuts at home about wanting to just be able to play, I figured being able to come and watch Trevor would help with that need she’s been feeling. You know, because she’s spent so much time working with him.” Shelby said with a small laugh.

“What? Toni? Driving you nuts because she’s not allowed to play basketball? She would never.” Jobeth joked.

“You two aren’t funny.” Toni said with a roll of her eyes.

“Really? I think we’re pretty funny.” Shelby answered with a laugh.

“Anyways, where’s Ken?” Toni asked, looking around.

“Oh, she’s hanging out with her friends over there.” Jobeth answered as she pointed towards the group of girls.

Toni and Shelby both just nodded in response. Toni knew this was going to be a rough game to watch, they were little kids. But she was willing to sit through it to support Trevor. She also knew that Trevor would be playing against kids that were a few years older than him since he’d skipped a couple grades, so this could go very poorly for him and she was prepared for that.

She was prepared for the worst and that was not what she got. Trevor had gotten so good playing against her, that playing against these kids was coming easily to him. Toni was getting so excited thinking about his possible future and about how she could help him by working with him more and introducing him to the NBA players she knew. It felt weird having NBA players in her contacts on her phone, but she ignored the weird feeling and recorded Trevor with the ball and him shooting the ball and set it to a couple of players. She’d almost immediately gotten responses telling her what to work on more with him and what he was already doing well and she made a mental note to work with him over the summer.

Toni had been managing the money she’d gotten from the settlement with Andrew, making sure to invest some so that she could let the money work for her. That was the best part about having so much money, if you used it correctly, you could keep it for a long time and that’s exactly what Toni intended on doing. She planned on making sure Trevor spent every summer with her, working and getting better. Jobeth would let her steal her son and she knew that Kennedy would love to come with as well, to spend time with both her and Shelby. Jobeth deserved the break to have some time to herself, whether Toni and Shelby were living with her or not.

It was a surprise when Trevor’s team ended up winning the game and everyone was surprised by how well he did. After the game, he came running to Toni to make sure she saw him doing the things she’d taught him how to do. Shelby was looking at her with the brightest smile on her face and Toni could feel herself blushing. It was the way that Shelby looked at her every time she was with kids and it made Toni excited for when they could have them.

When they got back to the Goodkind house, Toni was surprised when Kennedy came and grabbed her, insisting that she come to her room with her. Usually this was Shelby territory, Trevor was usually more of Toni’s territory in most situations. When they got to Kennedy’s room, Toni moved to sit on the bed while Kennedy opted to pace back and forth once she shut her door. To say that Toni was confused was an understatement. 

“Ken, you’re starting to make  _ me _ anxious. What’s going on?” Toni asked and Kennedy groaned.

“I like a stupid boy.” Kennedy mumbled.

“You, excuse me?” Toni asked, thinking she may have heard wrong.

“Ugh, Toni, I like a boy. Okay?” Kennedy grumbled.

“I’ll kill him.” Toni states simply.

“No, this is why I didn’t tell Shelby.” Kennedy answered with an eye roll.

“Well, I’ll kill him too.” Toni says with a shrug.

“Oh my god, I’m not coming to you as a friend or whatever. I’m coming to you as my big sister.” Kennedy groaned.

“You’re coming to  _ me _ as a big sister?” Toni asked, tears in her eyes.

“Yes, so can you  _ please _ be useful?” Kennedy begged.

“Okay, fine. You like a boy. Tell me about this boy.” Toni offered her.

“He’s so stupid. Ugh, but he’s also so cute. And he’s really nice to me. He helps me with my math. Well… He thinks he helps me with my math. He’s actually pretty bad at math and I end up helping him.” Kennedy says with a sigh.

“Do you think he likes you?” Toni asks.

“Um, maybe? How did you know that Shelby liked you?” Kennedy asks.

“I accidentally read her journal where she confessed it. So I’m not sure I’m the example you should use.” Toni said with a laugh.

“Should I just ask him?” Kennedy asks.

“You could do that. Being in a relationship is about taking chances. He may not like you, which would make him stupid. But you need to put yourself out there to at least have a chance with him. Though, I feel like I need to ask if your mom is okay if you date a boy at your age.” Toni says.

“Momma says I can go on dates, as long as there’s a parent there.” Kennedy says quietly.   
“Okay, good. There should always be an adult there with you.” Toni agrees, nodding her head.

“Thanks Toni.” Kennedy answers with a smile.

“Of course, kiddo. You know what to do if this boy breaks your heart, right?” Toni asks.

“Call you?” Kennedy answers with a smile.

“That’s right.” Toni says, matching her smile.

Toni gets up and leaves Kennedy’s room to go to Shelby’s. She slowly walks into the room to find Shelby reading. Shelby looks up with a smile and lowers her book.

“Hey you. How was Kennedy?” Shelby asked with a smile.

“Boy troubles.” Toni answered with a laugh.

“And she chose  _ you _ ?” Shelby asked.

“Hey, I’m awesome.” Toni defended.

“Well, yeah, but boy talk?” Shelby asked, laughing.

“Listen, I give good advice. Don’t be a dick.” Toni says, rolling her eyes.

“Did you guys get it all figured out, then?” Shelby asks. 

“Yeah, we’re good. And I’ll get the call if the boy hurts her and come back to plot his death.” Toni answered with a smile.

“Sounds about right.” Shelby answers with a laugh.

“You can help.” Toni said with a giggle.

“I better be able to. But, what do you think about me getting a tattoo tomorrow?” Shelby asked.

“Uh, very into that. What were you thinking about getting?” Toni asked.

“Um maybe like some flowers. I really like roses and I’ve seen women get really cool quarter sleeves of them. What would you think?” Shelby asks quietly.

“I think you would look sexy as hell with the tattoos.” Toni answered with a smile.

The next day, Toni and Shelby found a tattoo shop that took walk-ins and they got Shelby a tattoo. Toni couldn’t lie, she loved the tattoo on Shelby. She loved it so much more than she thought she would. Never in her days would she think that Shelby would want a tattoo but she was more than happy that she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of this one guys, I promise that senior year is going to be far more eventful!

Toni wanted to change the way she dressed. She knew that everyone expected her to wear her basketball shorts or her track pants but she was tired of it. She loved feeling comfortable all the time but at the same time, it didn’t do much to show her personality. As little as she wanted to do it, she knew going to Fatin was what she needed to do. If there was anyone in the house who knew anything about clothes, it was Fatin.

Toni found herself knocking on Fatin’s door and praying that Leah wasn’t home. Fatin had called for her to come in and Toni breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Leah wasn’t there.

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” Fatin asks.

“I need your help. I want new clothes.” Toni stated simply.

“How many pairs of track pants can you need?” Fatin asks with a laugh.

“Ugh see,  _ that’s _ why I need new clothes.” Toni complained, rolling her eyes. 

“So you don’t want to wear track pants anymore?” Fatin asks slowly.

“No! I look like such a slob all the time.” Toni complained. 

“Okay, okay, do you want to go today?” Fatin asks.

“Yes, please!” Toni begged.

“Okay, okay. Geez. Does the wife know about this?” Fatin asked with a laugh.

“No, she doesn’t.” Toni answered, rolling her eyes.

The two of them head off to the mall and Fatin tries to get an idea of what kind of clothes Toni can see herself more comfortable in. Once Toni does a poor job at explaining what she’s thinking, Fatin goes to work and Toni just slowly follows her around, holding the clothes she’s handed. She knows jeans are going to be a pain to put on with her knee, but she’s more than willing to try them on if it means she can stop wearing her track pants.

She comes out to show Fatin each outfit, getting a yes or a no from Fatin for each outfit. Once she tries on the last outfit, Fatin’s laughing at her.

“Dude, what?!” Toni complains.

“Nothing. You just look like every TikTok lesbian I’ve ever seen.” Fatin says with a laugh.

“Okay, is that a bad thing? What do TikTok lesbians even do?” Toni asks, confused.

“Nothing. You look hot, Shelbs is going to love it. Now… Since you’re changing your look, have you thought about maybe getting something for Shelby to see when she takes your clothes  _ off _ ?” Fatin asks.

“Ugh, you’re talking about the lacy shit, aren’t you?” Toni asks.

“Obviously.” Fatin answers, shaking her head.

“I’m not ready for that yet dude. Maybe for the wedding?” Toni half asks, half states.

“Okay, that’s fine. But for real, these clothes make you look like a top, no one would ever know that you’re really a bottom.” Fatin says with a laugh.

Toni and Fatin make their way back to the house and Fatin begs her to put on one of her new outfits for when Shelby comes home. She ends up agreeing, wanting to see Shelby’s reaction as well. She waited in their room doing homework for Shelby to get back from her classes. She was wearing a floral button up with a pair of jeans. She was feeling slightly nervous, knowing that there was a chance that Shelby doesn’t like this new choice.

She knows in the back of her mind that that is a stupid thought to have, because Shelby always loves anything she wears, but she’s still nervous. After waiting for a couple hours, Toni hears the front door open and she knows it’s Shelby by the way it closes softly. Shelby wasn’t one for slamming doors, everything she did had a gentle nature about it. She waits as she hears Shelby’s light footsteps coming up the stairs to their room. Toni does her best to keep looking at her homework when she hears Shelby at the door, opening it. Shelby walks into the room and Toni can hear her stop in her tracks.

Toni’s thankful that she has headphones in her ears even though there’s no music playing. She can pretend she doesn’t even know Shelby’s there. She listens as Shelby drops her bag and walks over to where Toni’s sitting at her desk. Suddenly, she feels Shelby’s hands pulling the headphones out of her ears softly. And Toni turns to look at her with a small smile.

“Hey baby.” Toni says softly.

“Hey, uh, new clothes?” Shelby asks, looking her up and down.

“Oh, um, yes, Fatin helped me today. Do I- is it okay?” Toni asks, feeling insecure.

“Toni, you look… Wow… I mean you always look amazing but this is… Wow.” Shelby says quietly.

“I was scared you uh wouldn’t like it.” Toni confesses.

“You’re such a dufus. I love it. You look hot as fuck.” Shelby purrs into her ear.

Toni felt a shiver go up her back and she smiled at Shelby’s confession. She was dumb to worry about Shelby possibly having a problem with her new clothes, but she did it anyways.

——————————————————————————————

Shelby was excited for this Christmas, it was one of the first ones that she would have Toni completely to herself without having basketball to compete with. For the first time in a long time, Toni would be able to fully enjoy spending Christmas with the Goodkind family and not worry about getting back to campus early. That alone was exciting for Shelby. Toni had agreed to go to Trevor and Kennedy’s class to talk to them about college basketball and Shelby thought it was the cutest thing in the world that Toni was worrying so much about it.

“Shelbs, what if I embarrass them?” Toni asks.

“They’ll be fine, baby.” Shelby tries to reassure her.

“Right. They just asked the broken college basketball player to come talk to them about balancing school with sports.” Toni said with a scoff.

“Okay, first of all, you’re not broken. Second of all, you were really good at balancing, and you still are, you get great grades. Who better to talk to them. Plus you love Miss Honey, she was our teacher and you were always her favorite. Don’t even pretend you weren’t.” Shelby said with a smile.

“I wonder if she’s still as hot as she was then.” Toni thought out loud, earning a smack from Shelby.

“Behave yourself. You know I’m going to be there.” Shelby said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” Toni answers.

Shelby just laughs, knowing that Toni would never do anything to make her feel like she was competing for her. Almost everyone she knew, had a crush on Miss Honey. Hell, Trevor had a crush on her. They drive to the school and Shelby listens to Toni talk to the kids, loving every minute of it. Toni didn’t think she’d be any good at it, but she was amazing. The kids were all listening to her intently. Shelby chuckled when a small boy asked her if she was really Trevor and Kennedy’s sister, of course the twins were constantly bragging about Toni. Who could blame them.

“You kids want to hear something cool?” Toni asks with a smile.

“Yeah!” All the kids yell.

“Miss Honey was mine and Shelby’s teacher when we were your age!” Toni says and the whole class laughs.

“Way to let them know I’m old, Toni.” Miss Honey says with a laugh.

“Please, you look fantastic.” Toni answers.

“I will remind you that Shelby is sitting  _ right _ here.” Miss Honey says with a laugh.

“Shooters gonna shoot, Miss Honey.” Toni said, as she sent a wink Shelby’s way.

Shelby just shook her head at the entire interaction. She trusted Toni and she knew she was just kidding around. Watching Toni with the kids was her favorite thing though. She was so happy and gentle with them. Plus they really listened to her, something that not many people could say about a group of middle school students. 

After Toni was done, Shelby was all smiles. She was so proud of Toni and how she talked to the kids. Making sure to answer every question they had for her. Trevor and Kennedy weren’t ready for them to go but they made sure they knew they would pick them up from school today.

——————————————————————————————

Being forced to watch the tournaments from the sidelines was not something Toni was built for. The girls stayed back in California this year, so it was just Toni and Shelby at the tournament for UCLA. Toni wasn’t going to go but Shelby convinced her that she would regret it if she didn’t and she knew that was true. 

Toni was nervous about UCLA’s chances. They had done okay during the season, but nowhere what they would’ve done if they’d had Toni. They had somehow won their conference title, and Toni was proud of the way they played. She just hoped that it would carry over into the tournament. They were seeded high enough that they wouldn’t be playing a team that was too good, but everyone knew that with March came surprises. Toni never counted out an opponent.

At their first tournament game, Holly Rowe came and found Toni and Shelby to talk to them during the game.

“So, you two still showed up for the team. How’s that knee doing, superstar?” Holly asked her.

“We did. They’re my other family, you know? Plus they love Shelbs more than they love me. But it’s getting better every week. I should be completely ready to go by next season and I can’t wait.” Toni said with a smile.

“Shelby, I’m sure you feel the same way. We all know that athletes make the worst patients. Now, did you guys hear last year that the reporter who called Toni’s first National Championship a fluke, made an apology?” Holly asks with a laugh.

“No, I didn’t hear that. I wonder what made him change his mind.” Toni said with a chuckle.

“Well a few of us may have told him he was wrong and I heard from a very reliable source that someone by the name of Jobeth, called his radio show to let him know just how wrong he was, on air.” Holly said with a smile and Toni heard the groan that came from Shelby.

“That’s momma Goodkind for you. You don’t mess with her babies.” Toni answered with a laugh.

“Ahhh that is fantastic. Shelby, don’t be embarrassed, every mom does things for her kids.” Holly tried to reassure Shelby.

“Ugh but did she have to do  _ that _ ?” Shelby said with a groan.

“I’m sure she didn’t tell you for this reason. Okay, Shelby, make sure we see her next season. I don’t wanna hear that you’ve been taking it easy at physical therapy.” Holly said, pointing at Toni.

“Trust me Holly, I wish she’d take it a little easier during physical therapy. She’ll be out there next season.” Shelby said, shaking her head at Toni.

UCLA managed to claw their way into the round of thirty-two and Toni was impressed with them. She knew this meant every game was going to get harder. She was both excited and nervous at the prospect of them winning it all without her. She knew that if they won it without her, she’d done a good job working with them, but it also meant that they didn’t need her. Something that should bring her relief with her senior season coming up next year, but it didn’t. And if they lost, she would feel like she didn’t do enough. She found herself in a catch-22 and she hated it. She was preparing for the best and worst possible outcomes and it was driving her nuts.

When Shelby had seen her freaking out, she’d managed to calm her down and help her focus on what was important. It was a good thing that the team was doing well. That alone reflected well on her and how she worked with them in all of her free time. She was starting to feel like she would be at peace no matter the outcome, win or lose. And she could thank Shelby for that. She was also getting excited for her birthday that was coming up. It was in five days and she would  _ finally _ be twenty-one. She couldn’t wait. She was no longer on her pain pills and she would be able to drink and that alone was exciting for her.

It didn’t hurt that she knew Shelby had something planned for her either. Of course, that would have to be after the game. If UCLA won their next game, they would be playing on Toni’s birthday and there was no better present than them getting a win. She was also happy to not be playing on her birthday for one year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter of this part, and then it's on to senior year! I may take a small break between this part and the next, just to get settled, but I've said that I would take my time with this part and you guys know how that worked out, so just be prepared for everything. As always, I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Toni’s birthday rolls around and she’s happy she gets to watch her team play. They’d almost lost their last game and Toni had been worried about this game since that night. She was too on edge to even want to celebrate her birthday right now. She knew Shelby had wanted to make her birthday special from the time they woke up to when they went to bed, but she was too stressed. She wanted UCLA to win so badly. She was more anxious not being able to be out on the court with them.

“Baby, they’re going to do how they do, you can’t change the outcome.” Shelby tries to soothe her.

“I just wish I could be out there. You know? I wish I could help.” Toni says, her worries evident in everything she was doing.

“I know you do. But it’ll be okay. How about I go get you some popcorn? Keep your hands and mouth busy?” Shelby offered.

“You know, there are  _ other _ ways to keep those occupied.” Toni said with a smirk.

“No, no, I offered you that this morning and you told me you were too stressed.” Shelby said as she rolled her eyes.

Toni watches as Shelby walks away and she knows she’s right. Shelby had tried to wake her up with sex and she was too stressed to get into it. She felt bad about it but thankfully, Shelby understood. Shelby came back with popcorn and handed her a drink. She places a kiss to Toni’s face and Toni smiles in response to it.

“That was mean, and I’m sorry I said it.” Shelby apologized.

“No, it was true… I told you I was too stressed this morning and that wasn’t fair to you.” Toni said softly.

“It’s okay baby, I get it. Now, let’s cheer these kids to a win, huh?” Shelby asked with a smile.

The two of them turn their attention to the game and watch the game. Toni is yelling instructions to the girls on the court when they’re clearly not listening to Coach Close. She can feel Shelby’s eyes on her, she knows that watching games with her is something that stresses Shelby out. Toni knows that she gets too into it and she starts to yell and Shelby gets worried about her hurting her knee again.

UCLA ends up pulling out the win and Toni can feel herself relaxing more. Their next game wasn’t for a couple more days and she could focus on celebrating this birthday. Shelby brought her out to a bar and made sure everyone there knew it was her twenty-first birthday. She laughed every time a guy tried to buy her a drink. Shelby would suddenly feel the need to touch her.

A guy was flirting with her and she heard Shelby’s growl as she wrapped her arms around Toni’s waist. 

“She’s taken. But thanks for the drink.” Shelby said through her teeth and the guy walks away.

“Shelbs…” Toni says, her tone more of a warning.

“You are taken. You’re mine. Or did you forget?” Shelby asks, in a growl.

“I didn’t forget, but you can remind me.” Toni breathes out.

Shelby pulled Toni towards the bathroom and Toni knew how cliche it was to have this happen but she didn’t care and she let herself be pulled. Shelby pulled her through the door and locked it behind her. She had Toni pinned against the door with her hands up her shirt in seconds.

“Jesus.” Toni breathes out.

“You’ve kept me waiting. I’ve been waiting since this morning to do this.” Shelby growled in her ear.

“Patience is a virtue.” Toni said with a smile.

“Hmmmm.” Shelby hummed as her lips went to Toni’s neck.

Shelby was kissing her neck and Toni was doing her best to stay upright. Shelby’s hands were already on her nipples, pulling and pinching and Toni was reduced to a whimpering mess.

“Shelbs.” Toni whined.

“What’s that Toni? What do you want? You’re going to have to tell me.” Shelby said through a smirk against Toni’s neck and it made Toni groan.

“I  _ need _ you.” Toni tried.

“You need me to do what, baby?” Shelby asked, her voice sickly sweet.

“I need you to  _ fuck _ me, Shelbs.  _ Please _ .” Toni begged.

“Since you asked so nicely. But you need to be quiet and we need to be quick.” Shelby said and removed her hands from up Toni’s shirt.

Before Toni could answer, Shelby’s hand was down her pants and she was holding back a moan as best she could. Shelby had said they needed to be quick but she was teasing her and she knew she was driving Toni nuts.

“You’re so  _ wet _ , Toni. Is that all for me?” Shelby purred and Toni groaned even louder.

“ _ God _ , yes!” Toni whimpered.

“Good girl.” Shelby said before there were two fingers inside her and Toni was suppressing a loud moan.

Thankfully, Toni didn’t have to worry about not being quick because the way Shelby had talked to her alone had her close and then you added in being touched by her and Toni was ready to fall apart. Thinking about how possessive Shelby had been at the bar was still burning in her core, a fire that Shelby was quickly helping to consume her. It took two more curls of her fingers and Toni was falling apart for her, having to bite her lip to keep her moans inside her. Shelby slowly brought her down and planted kisses to her forehead.

“You good?” Shelby asked softly.

“Mhm.” Toni nodded back, her body still buzzing.

“Wanna go back to the hotel?” Shelby asks and Toni can’t nod fast enough.

——————————————————————————————

UCLA had made it to the Final Four and Toni’s nerves were at an all time high. She was nervous about them playing Stanford without her, knowing that Sam was hard to keep out of a game unless you knew her fully. Coach Close had had her work with Katie, trying to teach her everything to plan for when it came to Sam but she was still nervous. Her knowledge on how to deal with Sam came from playing her so much in high school and having to learn how to beat her. Katie wasn’t getting that experience, only getting film sessions with Toni.

The game started and Katie was actually doing really well against Sam. Toni felt her pride swell in her chest, never having been so proud of a teammate before. It felt like she was watching a little sister accomplish something great, and she was so happy. But one thing Toni hadn’t remembered to warn Katie about was Sam’s elbows. She thought it would probably be obvious, given the number of times they’d watched the film of Sam using those elbows to try and break Toni’s ribs and face, but apparently it wasn’t. Toni had to helplessly watch as Sam landed an elbow to Katie’s ribs, causing her to double over in pain.

Shelby’s hand was on her wrist faster than she could process what she was doing. She realized she was standing and ready to run on the court but Shelby pulled her to sit down and her eyes never left Katie. There was a powerless feeling of not being able to help someone you love when you see them getting hurt and Toni hated it. She hated it even more when Sam sent a wink her way, and she was ready to go and deck the bitch if that’s what it took. But once again, Shelby’s hand was resting on her arm, keeping her grounded.

After Katie got hurt, two broken ribs, Coach Close had told her, the game started slipping away from UCLA and Toni was seeing red. The final two minutes came and there was no way for UCLA to claw back into the game and Coach Close put in the reserves and looked at Toni and told her to be in the locker room after the game to give her team a pep talk, Toni just nodded to this and made sure Shelby knew where she was going to be.

Before the final buzzer sounded, Toni made her way to the locker room, anger bubbling inside her but knowing that wasn’t what they needed at this moment. The girls started to file in and Coach Close gave them her speech before announcing that Toni had a few words to say.

“Well, now we know how it feels to be so close and lose. I know this feeling isn’t one you guys want to feel again and I don’t either. Next year, we come back with a vengeance. Taking no prisoners. Katie, you did a hell of a job on Sam out there and we will make sure your broken ribs aren’t forgotten the next time we play Stanford, because we will embarrass them. I promise that. You guys have seen what you can do without me. You’re great. And so many of you are young so that means you’re just going to keep getting better if you keep putting the work in. I want everyone here to promise me that they’ll be back next year because I know I will be and I plan on winning another National Championship for my senior year. I don’t know if that interests any of you, but that’s what’s going to happen. So if you want to be part of magic next year, promise me you’ll all be back.” Toni says and everyone in the locker room cheers.

Toni looks over and Coach Close had a smile on her face and happy tears running down her face. She just nodded to Toni to let her know she did well, before reminding the younger girls not to break Toni before the next season starts, earning a laugh from all of them.

“Oh yeah, after next season, you’re all, Coach included, invited to mine and Shelb’s wedding, May twentieth. I expect you all to be there.” Toni said with a smile and everyone cheered again.

She couldn’t believe that she had spend a whole season on the bench and that she’d gotten hurt to begin with but she was so happy that she and Shelby were able to finish planning their wedding and she would be able to have her other family there with her to celebrate the love that she and Shelby had grown together. Though she never wanted a repeat of this season where she was sidelined the entire time, she wouldn’t change a thing about how the year played out. She was happy and she was more excited to get back on the court for next season. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame my friend Valler for the ACL tear... Sorry man, but it's true. She and I were talking about a plot point that I had for the book and the compromise to erase that was to tear Toni's ACL... BUT you may notice that I left out a VERY important scene where someone proposes! That is because I plan on making the next chapter about Fatin and Leah and it will be very shamelessly smutty and there will be the proposal scene. SO, if you were upset it didn't happen in this chapter, just know I wanted to give you a complete chapter dedicated to it! As always, I hope you enjoyed this and I can't wait to bring you guys on this journey!


End file.
